The concept of groups predates the rise of computers. Circulation lists allowed groups of people to review a single object (typically a document), each in turn. Similarly, group calendars existed that could be marked up, letting everyone involved in the group be aware of things that were happening.
When computers entered the picture, delivery of information could be electronic rather than manual. Instead of each person looking over a physical copy of the object, an electronic copy could be circulated to every member at once. This saved time, as each member could look over the object simultaneously, instead of waiting for the previous person to finish with the object.
But the ability to circulate objects electronically is dependent on the group containing the correct members. As membership in the list fluctuates, the group has to be updated to reflect the changes in membership. And even with manual updating of the group, there is no provision for new members to be informed about past objects. And exiting members are left with the problem of manually correcting their personal databases to reflect changes.
For example, consider the situation in FIG. 1. Group 102 originally consists of three people: Aaron 105, Beth, 110, and Charlie 115. At some point, a meeting notice is sent to group 102, as shown by box 120. The meeting is scheduled in the members' timelines, as shown as meetings 125-1, 125-2, and 125-3.
Eventually, before the meeting occurs, Charlie 115 leaves group 102, as shown by box 130. And at some point, David 135 joins the group, as shown by box 140. Two problems arise because of these changes in group 102. First, the timeline for Charlie 115 still shows Charlie 115 as attending the meeting, even though Charlie is no longer part of the group (and so should not attend the meeting). Charlie 115 has to manually remove the meeting notice from his timeline, since he no longer needs to attend the meeting. Second, the timeline for David 135 does not show David 135 as needing to attend the meeting, even though he needs to attend. David 135 has to manually insert meeting 150 into his calendar.
A need remains for a way to provide access to group resources that addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art.